1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to transistor devices and methods for formation, and more particularly to bipolar transistors with carbon alloyed contacts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Diffusion of impurities is in nano-scale devices is a challenge. In nano-scale devices including transistors, such as lateral bipolar junction transistors (BJTs), diffusion of impurities must be suppressed to avoid junction widening. For example, in a lateral n-p-n BJT, phosphorous or other n-type impurities may diffuse from an n+ doped emitter and/or collector regions into to a p-type base and compromise the doping of the base region (reduce or counter-dope). Similarly, in a p-n-p device, phosphorous or other n-type impurity may diffuse from n+ doped extrinsic base into the n-type intrinsic base. The same applies to the diffusion of p-type impurities, such as, boron.